


Good Little Soldiers

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hand-to-Hand-Combat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the gymnasium, interrupted only by the sounds of flesh smacking flesh, the crunch and crack of bone, and the pained grunts as fists made contact with flexed muscles.Only one of them can win a position as Hit Wizard for the ICW.





	Good Little Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Little Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145829) by [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit). 



cover art by smirkingcat

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/good%20little%20soldiers.mp3) | 00:16:54 | 15 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/good%20little%20soldiers.m4a) | 00:16:54 | 24,1 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> CC [La Voie Est Libre](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/NiGiD/58423) by Martijn de Boer
> 
> Thanks for listening, feel free to either comment here or over at lj.


End file.
